


Рассветы Кадары

by angel_in_me



Series: Among the Alien Stars [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Оставайся, Сара, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — У Инициативы есть три других Первопроходца. Им хватит. А я хочу, чтобы ты была здесь, со мной, mi alma. Чтобы каждое утро принадлежало нам.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Series: Among the Alien Stars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896562
Kudos: 5





	Рассветы Кадары

Работа Первопроходца была не из тех, что давала много возможностей для отдыха. Каждый раз, когда казалось, что наступило затишье, обязательно находилось новое задание, требовавшее срочного внимания Райдер. Даже теперь, когда с угрозой Архонта было покончено, а новые столкновения с кеттами казались слишком далёкими, покой был большой редкостью для Сары. Но она к этому привыкла и даже получала некое удовольствие от лежащей на её плечах ответственности. Вернее, от свободы передвижений, которая досталась ей вместе со званием отца, как, впрочем, и от возможностей, которых у неё было на порядок больше, чем у остальных переселенцев в Андромеде.  
  
Но сколько бы возможностей и свобод не давало звание Первопроходца, у них тоже были свои границы. И, к сожалению, они заканчивались там, где начинались личные интересы Сары. Руководство Нексуса и так было не слишком довольно тем, что Райдер не то что имела, но даже не пыталась скрывать наличие связей с Кадарой и Коллективом. Первопроходец, открыто работающий с изгнанниками? Это уже тянуло на скандал. А каждый «необоснованный» в их глазах визит на планету лишь ухудшал положение.  
  
Потому-то утро, подобное сегодняшнему, было столь ценным для Сары. Она проснулась ещё до рассвета, когда густые, словно чернильные сумерки только-только начали светлеть, придавая всему вокруг лиловый оттенок. Она тихо выскользнула из постели, натянула через голову толстовку и бесшумно вышла наружу. Теперь же Сара сидела, подтянув колени к груди, на пороге домика, затерянного посреди скал Кадары, и наблюдала за тем, как лучи рассвета красят небо в оттенки оранжевого и красного. Утренняя прохлада её мало волновала, наоборот лишь придавала некой реальности ситуации. Всё было слишком тихо, слишком мирно… слишком похоже на сон. Сара сделала глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь редким моментом безмятежности.  
  
Позади неё послышались тихие шаги, и через мгновение Рейес сел подле неё, тоже устремив взгляд на неровный горизонт планеты.  
  
— Вот уж не думал, что ты проснёшься раньше меня, — в его раскатистый из-за испанского акцента голос закралась нотка улыбки.  
  
Райдер лишь пожала плечами. Она и правда никогда не была жаворонком, и зачастую Рейес проявлял особую… _находчивость_ , когда пытался её разбудить. Но было что-то особенное в этом утре. А может, и в её мыслях, что не оставляли её в покое в последнее время.  
  
— Ты был прав, когда говорил, что Кадара восхитительна, — сказала после паузы Сара, зная, что он вспомнит разговор на крыше на вечеринке у Слоан. Тот вечер навсегда отпечатался в их память, оставив след из тёплого ветра, привкуса бесценного виски и обжигающих поцелуев. — Жаль, что так редко удаётся этим насладиться.  
  
— А хотелось бы чаще? — спросил Видаль, оборачиваясь к ней.  
  
Его тон был лёгким, с едва заметной ноткой сарказма, но Сара знала, что за простым, почти невинным вопросом скрывался другой, куда более важный. Он же отражался в золотистых глазах Рейеса, которые внимательно изучали её лицо.  
  
_«Хотела бы ты чаще оставаться со мной? Например, навсегда»_  
  
— Я бы хотела проводить так каждый день, — шепотом призналась Райдер, не отрывая от него взгляда.  
  
Это была чистая правда. Кадара стала для неё _убежищем_. Эта опасная и не слишком гостеприимная планета, полная убийц и грабителей, казалось бы, была самым неподходящим местом для главного героя Инициативы. Но всё это меркло для неё из-за одного человека. Потому что Кадара для Сары в первую очередь была Рейесом. А Рейес уже давно стал её _домом_.  
  
Во взгляде Рейеса плескалось множество эмоций, но преобладала одна — нежность. Именно она придавала его глазам тёплый медовый оттенок, и казалось, в этом взгляде можно было раствориться. И именно эта нежность отражалась в невесомом прикосновении его ладони, совсем как тогда, на крыше, возвышавшейся над шумом всего порта.  
  
Его губы были тёплыми, словно лучи местного солнца, что постепенно разгоняли прохладу предрассветных сумерек. Сладко-тягучий поцелуй, словно обещание. Обещание бесконечных утр, которые они будут встречать вот так: вдвоём, посреди пустоши, где она — не Первопроходец, а он — не Шарлатан. Где есть лишь они двое и всходящее солнце.  
  
Ладонь Видаля скользнула по щеке Сары и запуталась в её волосах, растрёпанных после сна. Он слегка потянул за них, заставляя Райдер тихо застонать, и следом воспользовался моментом, чтобы проникнуть языком к ней в рот. Настрой изменился, и нежность уступила место страсти. Сара, целуя его в ответ так же чувственно, как он её, подвинулась ближе к Рейесу. Он же, словно угадывая её мысли, переместил руки и через мгновение усадил Сару к себе на колени. Она прижалась к нему всем телом, не оставляя ни дюйма между ними и зарываясь пальцами в его тёмные густые волосы. С самого начала их знакомства Рейес ассоциировался для неё с пламенем, к которому её столь необъяснимо влекло, и теперь Райдер не боялась лететь в самое его пекло, поскольку знала — он её не опалит.  
  
Рейес наконец отстранился, но его губы тут же заскользили по шее девушки, срывая у неё тихие прерывистые вздохи. Спустившись до самых ключиц, он начал подниматься вверх: вдоль бешено бившейся жилки, затем — линии челюсти к мочке уха. Его жаркое дыхание опалило тонкую кожу Райдер, заставляя её вздрогнуть.  
  
— Оставайся, Сара, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — У Инициативы есть три других Первопроходца. Им хватит. А я хочу, чтобы ты была здесь, со мной, _mi alma_. Чтобы каждое утро принадлежало нам.  
  
Сара открыла глаза, чувствуя, как на кончике языка крутится ответ. Ей так хотелось сказать «да». Послать подальше Танна и Эддисон, чтобы те сами разбирались со своими проблемами. Просто вручить Рейесу свою руку и дать увести себя в тень Кадары, которая стала его прибежищем и царством. Ей так хотелось просыпаться каждое утро и видеть его взгляд, такой же яркий и полный надежды, как и сейчас… Но она не могла. Потому что она — Первопроходец, а он — Шарлатан, и у каждого из них был свой груз ответственности. Потому что они не были свободны.  
  
— Рейес, — уже в одном его имени был слышан ответ. И Видаль всё понимал.  
  
Тепло сменилось горечью и даже неловкостью, словно бы ему было стыдно за маленькую слабость, за то, что дал надежде на мгновение затмить для него очевидное. Он приложил палец к её припухшим от поцелуя губам, не давая ей говорить дальше.  
  
— Не надо, _mi alma_ , я всё понял, — с грустной улыбкой сказал он. — Но мужчина может и помечтать.  
  
— Однажды я скажу да, — пробормотала в ответ Сара, прижавшись к его лбу своим. — Однажды я останусь, обещаю, но пока…  
  
— Пока ты снова упорхнёшь от меня, — закончил за неё Рейес, и словно в пику своим же словам, крепче сжал её в объятьях.  
  
— Это будет позже, а пока… Пока не отпускай меня, Рейес.  
  
— Никогда, mi alma.  
  
Солнце всё выше поднималось над горизонтом, принося с собой новый день, который сулил лишь расставание. Но Сара была права. Это случится позже. Сейчас же у них был этот момент и вера в то, что однажды каждый рассвет на Кадаре будет принадлежать лишь им двоим.

**Author's Note:**

> mi alma (исп.) — моя душа


End file.
